


The Mirror of Lan-Caihe

by Stark-Raving-Strange (Kayjaykayme)



Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Iron Man (Movies), IronStrange - Fandom, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst, Established Relationship, F/M, Humor, IronStrange Bingo 2019, Jealousy, Last chapter will be smut, M/M, Pepper and Tony called it off a while ago friends, Prompt Mirror, Stephen trying to the right thing, but can be skipped as story can end in chapter 2, got away from me again, magically induced genderswap, no hard feelings for rogues all good, post Endgame all good, still new, temporary genderswap, the wrong way, this started as a short idea, tony feeling rejected
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-17
Updated: 2019-03-23
Packaged: 2019-11-21 20:20:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18146966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kayjaykayme/pseuds/Stark-Raving-Strange
Summary: Tony gets summoned by a magic mirror and gets a couple of days to reflect on what it might be like being a woman.  Stephen is a good partner but goes about it all the wrong way.  They are both  clueless until they finally work it out.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This got way longer than I planned. Posting daily as a chaptered fic. All completed though so will be posted over 3 days.  
> Not what I originally was going for but just needed it done. Hope it makes reasonable sense  
> The first 2 chapters are teen and up but could be sort of mature for language and discussion of sex/nudity. The story can be read as complete in the first 2 chapters. Third chapter can be stand alone.
> 
> Warning Chapter 3 will be explicit sexy times. Don't go there if it's not your thing.  
> Also it's my first kind of Het sex scene so.....who knows.
> 
> Also when picturing a female Tony I was thinking a lot about present day Salma Hyek if that helps
> 
> Ironstrange Bingo 2019  
> Prompt: Mirror
> 
> As always I own nothing. Not betaed so all mistakes are mine. Let me know if you notice any biggies.

LAN-CAIHE  
Pronunciation : Larn Tsuy Huh one of the eight immortals in DAOism  
http://www.newworldencyclopedia.org/entry/Lan_Caihe

********************

Awareness came creeping in, in tiny increments. Tony was aware that he was very comfortable and he could smell hints of Stephen all around him, so he was in his bed, their bed, at the Sanctum. Safe. Aware yes, but in no hurry to wake just yet.

Eventually voices started to filter into Tony’s warm secure place. He was content to just float in that semi state of waking, his mind lazily putting names to the voices.

“I've told him numerous times to look but don't touch!” That was Stephen.

“Well in this case he needed only to look.” And that was Wong.

“Damn idiot.” Yup, that was definitely Stephen.

“Well, fortunately he will be fine in a day or two.” Wong’s voice, cool and collected as usual.  
“I will send Master Jamen to tend the sanctum. Take some time, you should stay with him. We don’t know how he will take this.“

“Thank you, I intend to keep a close eye on him, believe me. In his current state he could be-”

“Unpredictable? Vulnerable?” Wong finished grimly.

“I was going to say a serious a pain in the ass.”

A snorted laugh from Wong.

Tony felt a passing urge to protest the defamation of his good character but he was already sinking back into cozy unconsciousness and gave it a pass.

“Well I will leave you to it then, call me if you need me.”

“I will. Thank you again and please send The Cloak back after it is finished helping Master Hamir.”

Quiet again.

Then a dip in the mattress to his right.  
A trembling hand brushing gently through his hair, he loved when Stephen did that.  
Sleep crept back into control.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Tony woke fully with a start. “Stephen?” He tried to sit up but a long fingered hand rested on his shoulder gently pushing him back to recline on the pillows.

“I'm here Tony, you are safe,” Stephen reassured him. “You need to just take it slow, I will explain everything but first I need to check you out. Please relax and let me examine you." Stephen shook his head at Tony's impatient expression," Just humor me alright.” 

Tony knew better than to continue to protest when Stephen was in doctor mode. So he released the tension in his muscles, sank back into the pillows and waited for his doctor to proceed.  
Stephen looked into Tony’s eyes and asked him to follow his fingers as they moved left to right.and repeat. Satisfied Stephen continued. “Do you know where you are?”

“The Sanctum, your room.”

“Good, do you know what day it is?”

“Tuesday. Tuesday night or it was last I knew.” He ran a hand over his face and froze when he got to his chin and jaw. “Did you shave me?” he asked confused and scandalized.

Stephen ignored the question and pushed on “Good, it was Tuesday when you, went to sleep. It is now early Wednesday morning. You have been asleep for about 10 hours. There was an incident, do you recall what happened?”

Tony tried to concentrate and remember. “ I was looking around upstairs, there was a room.” He paused, “ I didn’t even know it was there before, I just knew that I needed to get into it, and I did. There was a mirror.”

“Yes, that hidden room, that very locked hidden room.” Stephen frowned. “It’s where the mirror of Lan-Caihe is kept. Tony, it was in a locked room and behind a curtain for a reason!” Stephen couldn't stop the frustration from seeping into his voice. “You need to be more careful!”

Tony tried for a repentant expression and it seemed to work. “Yeah, sorry,” he mumbled still struggling with grogginess. “Look, I didn’t set out to do anything stupid, really, it just sort of happened.”  
Tony momentarily deflected, “ It was way too easy to get in there By the way, you might want to install some better locks in this museum!” at Stephen’s unimpressed look Tony returned to being repentant.  
“That aside and moving on, seriously Steph, it was weird. I felt so drawn to that place and I couldn’t seem to stop myself. I just felt compelled like I had to get in there or something terrible would happen.” Tony could hear himself rambling but it was the truth, “ I swear something called to me, and I couldn’t resist it. I just had to have a peek.’’ He sighed a bit defeated and looked to Stephen for understanding and leniency.

“Well you certainly got that and more.” Stephen huffed a small laugh, realizing that Tony’s account was most likely the truth of the matter, some relics were known to possess that siren like power. “It’s fine Tony, I do believe you and we can discuss that later but right now my first concern is your well being. How do you feel?”

“Ok, I feel-.” Tony moved a little “OK, am I OK Doc.? “

“Generally speaking, yes. You appear to be in good health, however there are some temporary,” Stephen put emphasis on temporary, “side effects, that need to be discussed and dealt with.”

“Side effects,” Tony tensed up for a moment and silently took an internal inventory. He stretched a little and took a few deep breaths. “Well I seem to feel fine, just still a bit woozy.” he sat up and Stephen helped stabilize him. “Just give me a sec.” He took a few more slow deep breaths. “Better. I think.” Tony shifted toward the edge of the bed.”We can talk about side effects but right now I really gotta pee, so can you help a brother out?” he extended a hand.

”Of course.” Stephen nodded and stood giving Tony an arm to grab onto.  
Tony took the offered arm and allowed Stephen to support him and guide him to the en suite bathroom. Fortunately Tony felt his coordination return fairly quickly and the dizziness faded significantly and by the time they entered the small bathroom, Tony was able to stand alone.

“I think I’m good babe, thanks.” he let go of Stephen’s arm and turned toward the toilet. He paused when he realized that Stephen was making no move to withdraw and give him privacy. This was odd for the usually very private man, sure they were very comfortable in their new relationship but they had not quite gotten to the casually urinating in front of each other stage yet. Life goals.

He smiled to himself. Stephen was always so over protective especially when he was in Doctor Mode. Tony secretly enjoyed this trait. It was a novel thing for him to be on the receiving end of that kind of care. Well fine, let the man stay and be protective, it wouldn’t be the first time Tony took a piss with an audience.

Tony stood positioned at the commode, as he had done most of his life, to take care of the usual first bodily function of the day, and suddenly froze completely.

Something was very wrong . Something was seriously, fucking, wrong!  
“Stephen?” he said trying and failing to not let the panic he was feeling show in his voice.

Stephen was at his side in a heartbeat and projecting a sense of calm to try and head off the panic attack developing in front of him. “Tony it’s OK, it’s just the spell, it will wear off soon. It’s the side effects, remember the side effects I talked about-”

“Stephen!” Tony cut him off mid reasonable explanation. “WHERE is my penis?”

“Tony, try to remain calm, It’s technically all still there! You just can’t see it right now....or touch it or use it...but it is still there in your astral form, your spirit, waiting to reappear! It’s just been temporarily replaced in this reality by-”

“A vagina.” Tony finished flatly.

“Yes.” Stephen sighed and tentatively reached out to comfort Tony but at the last moment retracted his hand not knowing if it would be helpful.

“The mirror of whatzit-now?” Tony asked again mono-toned. 

“Lan-Caihe. When you looked into it, it temporarily transformed you into the female version of yourself. Physically speaking anyway. It is a pretty harmless spell really. ” Stephen attempted to reassure.

“I see, and how long will this last again?” Tony remained eerily calm and this was actually more alarming to Stephen than the momentary panic he had witnessed displayed initially.

“A day. Possibly two. Then it will all revert back to normal.” 

Tony said nothing but turned around and abruptly pushed Stephen out of the bathroom door and locked it between them..

“Tony, please let me help.” Stephen laid his hands on the door separating them.

“I'm gonna need a moment here Steph. Please.” Tony called out but in a fairly calm voice.

Stephen rested his forehead on the wood of the locked door. “I’m right here when you need me.” he said nothing more and waited.

It was quiet for several long minutes Stephen withdrew from the door and paced, worry making him restless.

A few more minutes passed and finally he heard the sound of the toilet flushing and then water running. There was another long moment and the latch lock clicked and the door swung open.

Tony stood in the doorway still clad in his boxers and tee shirt, both now a little more roomy than usual. He leaned against the door frame appearing lost in thought. Stephen was now able to truly look at the changes that the mirror had wrought.  
Tony’s female form was relatively the same size as his usual male self but a little more rounded in spots and thinner in others and definitely more feminine. Stephen couldn’t help notice that Tony made a beautiful woman, but then he thought Tony was a beautiful man as well. So no big surprise there. 

Tony’s hair was longer and an unruly mess coming down to his jawline in a sort of bobbed fashion. His features more delicate but still recognizable as Tony. The laugh lines and the assorted small wrinkles that Stephen loved were all still there, not as deep maybe but still giving his new face the character that only years of living and lessons learned could bestow.  
The one thing that seemed unchanged were Tony’s deep and expressive eyes. Gods how he loved Tony’s eyes. They were still there, shining out their fierce intelligence, large and dark but currently uncharacteristically unreadable. 

Tony broke Stephen’s moment of reverie with a statement almost devoid of inflection. Just a fact.  
“So, I'm a woman for a couple of days.” 

Stephen was relieved that it was not a question, that Tony was apparently accepting the situation at hand. He nodded in affirmation and waited for him to continue.

Tony stroked his chin, still apparently adjusting to the lack of bristle there.

The atmosphere in the room was heavy with uncertainty. Stephen felt it like a living presence as he waited for Tony’s decision on how to react to this challenging situation.

“Hmph.” Tony grunted and then a wide smile slowly uncurled on his face. He looked at Stephen with what could only be described as mischievous glee.

It made Stephen suck in a breath and suddenly worry for the world.

“I think I'm actually good babe, so don’t look so worried.” Tony shrugged “This is, sadly enough, not the weirdest thing that’s ever happened to me and you seem convinced that it’s fairly harmless. I trust you on this. So I’m choosing to just go with it." he looked down at himself and huffed "Besides, how often does a guy get a chance like this?”

Stephen gaped for a moment then recovered. “I’m glad you’re taking this so well?” it came out as a question.

“Hey, I’m all good, really. I just needed a few minutes to discuss this with me. I made up my mind and I’ve decided to approach this as a scientific experiment, a data gathering mission. This is a rare opportunity and I might as well learn from it!” He paused again smirking and raising his eyebrows “For science!”

Stephen relaxed and made a gesture of agreement. This was a positive turn of events, perhaps this would not be so bad. “For science.” he answered. He was always amazed at Tony's ability to attack problems with enthusiasm and endless scientific curiosity.

Tony gazed at Stephen fondly and then smiled in an impish manner “I’m so glad you agree, I believe that we can use this time to learn all kinds of exciting new things and well, no reason it can’t be fun too.”

A moment of silence settled as Tony seemed to be organizing his thoughts. Stephen waited patiently.

“So, here is my first observations for the record,” Tony started thoughtfully, fiddling with his underwear again.  
"It was pretty damn alarming to not find my junk where I left it." He stated soberly but he took a breath and continued. "But hey, I know it’s temporary, so I can roll with it. Have to also make a note that taking a wiz was an interesting new experience, and in comparison, a lot more efficient really. Though maybe not as much fun....“ Tony trailed off in thought.

“Oh! and just to be clear.” he suddenly asserted into the quiet that had settled and pointed an accusing finger at the sorcerer, “until this is reversed I expect complete adherence to the toilet seat being down always, policy!”

Stephen rolled his eyes with the force only the longest of sufferers could achieve.

Tony then almost cheerfully clapped his hands together. “Back on track, so I have a day or two with this situation. Good. I can work with that, totally employ the scientific method.”

“First, I should prioritize what research goals I wish to achieve and methods to utilize.” He paused then looked up at Stephen with a considering eye. The look turned positively wicked, an honest to god leer. 

“I of course will need your help, after all you are a man of science, and I will require your capable assistance in many of the hands on procedures in this research, Doctor.” The way Tony said Doctor made Stephen’s heart stutter.

Stephen swallowed hard as he tried to predict the possible risks of Tony’s new approach to his condition. He watched with trepidation as Tony slowly closed the distance between them, with swinging hips and a glint in his eyes.

Tony noticed Stephen’s sudden alarmed look. Naturally. He smiled sweetly up at the flustered wizard and then upped the ante. “Doctor Strange. if you would allow me, I would like to share some of my initial findings with you. I do believe that you might appreciate the results of my first, explorations.”

“May I present exhibits A and B for your learned inspection.” Stephen’s throat went dry and his ears went hot as he watched Tony slowly raise the hem of his tee shirt and tuck it up beneath his chin. Inviting Stephen to look down at his new…..developments.

Stephen watched mesmerized as Tony’s hands slid down to cup the full bare breasts which now framed the nano housing unit on his chest.

Tony looked up at Stephen through errant locks of hair and dark lashes and Stephen forgot to breathe.  
“What do you think Doctor?” he purred, “Interesting, yes? As a medical man you must concur that these are excellent specimens for a babe pushing 50.” Tony gently squeezed his new breasts and hummed in approval looking down at them fondly, “not bad at all!”

Stephen looked away quickly face flushing “Yes they are lovely.” he stammered, “please put your shirt down.” Stephen was surprised buy his own reaction. He wanted nothing more than to look his fill and maybe touch and maybe... Yet simultaneously he felt a strange pulling anxiety that held him back. 

Tony spent a few more seconds fondling and admiring himself before he let the shirt fall back in place. He ignored Stephen’s sudden attack of modesty but he did abandon the top half of his new form to scientifically investigate the lower half.

Tony twisted to look behind at his own backside and slapped it once. “Well nice to know somethings didn’t change. Still got it going on in the backfield.” He chuckled and slid both hands beneath the waistband of his boxers and continued to explore the new him. He looked up demurely at Stephen while beginning to very slowly push the briefs down over his hips. “Want a peek at the new landscape Doctor? “

Stephen jolted out of his minor fugue state and almost bellowed “No! That won't be necessary!” Stephen mentally berated himself again, what the hell was he doing? Tony was obviously trying very hard to seduce him and engage him in physical intimacy and Stephen wanted it, wanted it a great deal but instead he was panicking like a schoolboy and trying to run. He frantically searched his mind and soul for some explanation or solution.

Tony frowned confused by Stephen’s reactions but he recovered from his disappointment, retracting his hands from his briefs and letting the elastic waistband snap back into place. Undeterred Tony began again with another angle.

“You are right Stephen," he said very seriously. "First things first. We need to lay out the research plan. Prioritize. We don’t want to waste precious time with confusion and shoddy organization, would we? So let me lay out clearly, step by step, how we will proceed. Please follow along closely and participation is required.”

Tony took a step back and maintained intense eye contact with Stephen, a crystal clear intent shown in those eyes as he began the action of shedding his tee shirt. “First. Let‘s start with the clothes...”

Stephen would struggle in the future to recall this moment. Seeing Tony stalking toward him, had caused Stephen react with the kind of speed that could only be attained when primal self preservation instincts were triggered, ”Clothes First! Yes!” he shouted, “ Clothes first, of course ! And I know just the place!” before Tony could protest Stephen threw a portal around them both.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things get testy then finally sorted out! And the author realizes she has a trust kink

“What the hell!” Pepper Potts nearly dropped her coffee mug when a sparking gold portal appeared in her living room and produced one Doctor Stephen Strange and a vaguely familiar half naked woman.

When the initial shock had faded and the the situation was thoroughly explained to her, Pepper had of course agreed to help in any way she could. That was once she had regained her composure and ability to breathe properly following a truly impressive bout of what Tony found to be totally unladylike guffawing. She had laughed even harder when he told her this.

Tony was not happy with the turn of events. “Clothes were not even remotely near first on my list!” he grumbled and glared at Stephenr but he let Pepper lead him away to be dressed. Turned out they were pretty much the same size now. Another thing that Pepper found absolutely hilarious. 

Stephen smiled apologetically as Tony disappeared with Pepper. The sorcerer took a very needed moment to calm his own nerves and process what was happening.  
Of course he knew very well what Tony had wanted. He could have easily and happily given it all to Tony and yet he, the mighty Master of the Mystic Arts, had panicked and all but ran. 

Stephen tried to reason out what he was feeling. He and Tony had been intimate for months now, they were adults, sane consenting adults in a committed relationship. So what was the problem?  
Tony was still Tony. He was not really compromised in any way by the spell. He was unaffected cognitively, just a few temporary surface differences.  
Stephen could even see his spirit, his aura, it was all 100% Tony.  
Tony was fine and obviously wanted to have sex with him. No different from the many times they had had sex already. So again, what was the problem? Where was the hesitance coming from?

He was finding no answers in his inward search, and his minute to ponder was ending.

Pepper and Tony emerged from the bedroom and Stephen was again left bereft of words.

Tony was dressed in a pair of faded jeans and black Timberlands . A simple white cotton top and a cropped soft stylish black leather jacket His hair was gelled and tamed but styled to still have a chaotic edge to it. Pepper had even managed to persuade him to try some subtle lipstick.

Tony looked apprehensive, “I decided to go casual.” he turned around in place.” What do you think?’ 

Stephen liked it, he liked it a whole lot. “ You look, a good,“ he swallowed, ”uh, very appropriate.” Stephen stumbled for words, oh gods he was so lame.

Tony looked less than impressed. “Don’t pull a muscle reaching for the high praise shelf, there Houdini.”

Pepper stepped in to break the obvious tension building up. “You look fabulous Tony. You'll knock em dead at the compound!”

“The Compound.” Stephen repeated, confused.

“Yes. Stephen, the compound. I have work to do. I can’t stop just because I have some personal issues, albeit some pretty odd personal issues, but still, I have obligations.” 

“Tony you can't-”

“No Stephen, I can, and I am.” Tony lowered his voice. “I recall that earlier this morning you had a chance to give me a reason to stay home all day, but you made the opposite decision for both of us. So deal with the consequences.”  
Tony resumed his casual tone and volume. “Now I’m also running late.” He turned back to Pepper and kissed her on the cheek. “Thanks Pep you are a lifesaver.”

“Anytime Tones.” she smiled. ”Besides this has truly, truly made my day!” 

Tony turned to Stephen again, expectantly. “Let's go magic man, spin us a portal to the compound conference room, or do I have to call Happy for a ride.” 

Stephen pulled out his sling ring. “Fine.”

The conference room was empty except for Bruce and Thor who were standing idly near the large glass window, chatting. They looked up to see the portal that had formed and when Stephen and Tony emerged from it they waved in greeting.

Thor immediately came over to stand between Tony and Stephen. He clapped a hand on Stephen’s shoulder and one on Tony’s, smiling broadly. “Wizard Strange! It is good to see you!“ He boomed. “And Stark! I must say I highly approve of this new you!”

Bruce stood watching them, confusion evident on his face. “What?” 

“Hi Brucie Bear!” Tony sidled up to the perplexed scientist and looked back at Stephen with a smirk. He then wound his arms around Bruce’s neck and planted a long loud kiss on his cheek. 

Bruce was confused but always the gentleman he did not push him away. The startled blush on his cheeks was priceless and Tony waited, still embracing him while Bruce figured it out. The man stared squinty eyed at him for a whole minute before his eyes went comically wide  
“Tony?” Bruce stepped back and looked him up and down, “What? How?”

Thor answered first. “It is obviously an enchantment. Is this your work, Strange?”

“No, it was an accidental exposure to an artefact.” Stephen replied with no enthusiasm at all.

“Well, it is masterful! Quite well done.” Thor looked Tony over thoroughly and made no effort to hide his deep appreciation for his new feminine form. “ Well done indeed!”

Tony smiled and abandoned Bruce to wrap his arms around one of the god’s well muscled arms He leaned heavily on him looking up through long lashes and smiling prettily. “Why Thor, you old devil, I never realized what fine taste you have!” Tony shamelessly snuggled up to the arm he held. “and so very perceptive.”  
The Asgardian looked down at Tony, chuckling, his eyes alight with amusement. “Thank you fair Tony.”

Stephen watched this display unfold with rising frustration. 

Tony side eyed Stephen but stage whispered up to Thor’s ear, “I’m so glad you like this new me.” He pouted, “Sadly Stephen doesn’t seem to like it very much. He finds me repulsive.”

“I do not! I never said that!” Stephen cried defensively.

Thor made a sympathetic tsk’ing sound, ignoring Stephen’s protests. “That is quite sad my lovely friend. Well, If this becomes a permanent change and you find yourself without a consort, I would be honored if you would consider me.” 

Tony giggled coyly “I will keep that in mind, tall blonde and thundery.”

Stephen swore under his breath, turned with a huff and took a seat at the conference table.

“Woops, may have annoyed the magician.” Tony said with mock self-reproach.  
Thor hummed in agreement. “I believe you may be correct.”

“Oh well” Tony said lightly.” I’ve got to get the meeting started anyway.” Tony gave Thor an air kiss to both cheeks and Bruce a wink then left them to take his usual place at the meeting table.

Stephen sat brooding in silence as the rest of the Avengers filed in one by one to take their seats. He observed silently as Tony stood and gave a very brief explanation of the situation he was in. There were some pockets of laughter and a few funny comments made but overall the meeting progressed without much ado. They had all gotten used to such things long, long ago.

Stephen watched Tony take charge of the meeting and was impressed as usual by the confidence and competence that Tony always conducted himself with. He knew that the jealousness and pettiness he had felt earlier was utterly juvenile. He knew logically that Tony was purposely trying to aggravate him, to make him jealous and perhaps provoke him into some kind of neanderthal fit of possessiveness.

Presumably to get Stephen to throw him over his shoulder and carry him off to bed. To claim what was his. To throw him on the nearest horizontal surface and impose himself…. graphic visions of this act flooded Stephen’s mind and he was simultaneously aroused and terrified. The conflicting thoughts of taking Tony in his present gender, enthusiastically and willingly, again made something within him feel that churning unnamed apprehension.

Stephen also had to admit that Tony’s efforts had really got under his skin quite effectively. He found himself glaring daggers at Thor. The amiable god kept annoying Stephen by continuing to smile and flirt with Tony throughout the meeting. Tony had been returning the little sly looks and smiles and winking, and what the hell was all the winking about, all the while totally ignoring Stephen. It was actually comfortingly familiar.  
Stephen groaned to himself as he suddenly acknowledged that Tony, in male or female form, was a major flirt who was completely nondiscriminatory in his bestowing of physical affection to the important people in his life, Tony loved his people. Stephen felt a deep sense of satisfaction and gratitude that he was included in this group. It helped to push away the irritation but he still was getting nowhere with analyzing his own reactions to Tony’s present condition.

The meeting finally ended and he was still no closer to an answer..

“Stephen,” Tony startled him from his thoughts “time to head to R&D I have a new suit to test.”

The R&D testing room was large and well padded. It had been designed by Tony following many suit testings that had resulted in collisions with bare concrete walls, glass windows and assorted furniture, fixtures and the occasional person.

Tony was standing down on the floor of the testing room dressed in an undersuit of the track suit variety. He had pulled the cords and snugged it up tight. He tapped the glowing nano housing unit and the suit began to emerge around his body. It was a sight that Stephen never grew tired of. It was unreasonably sexy. He indulged himself watching the suit flow around Tony’s new curves .

.  
“Tony really makes a damn hot woman.” A voice broke the silence in the observation room. “And wow, I totally never thought I would ever hear that sentence coming out of my mouth.”

Stephen turned to see Clint Barton lounging in one of the seats to his left, watching the test room activities. 

Stephen must have looked less than happy because the archer quickly threw his hands up defensively.  
“Oh sorry man, sorry, didn’t mean to cross any lines…..I know you guys are thing now.”

Stephen relaxed back into his seat and returned to watching Tony go through more tests maneuvers. “It’s fine, “ he answered wearily. They continued watching the testing in comfortable silence

After a while Barton spoke again. “ I know in your line of work you see some pretty crazy shit.” 

Stephen hummed distractedly, nodding slightly in agreement.

“This,” Clint gestured in Tony’s general direction, “this is pretty crazy right here. I mean it must be difficult,” he stumbled for words obviously feeling awkward when Stephen made no comment. “I‘m just saying, I don’t envy either of you right now.”  
“Damn it’s got to be like living out some bad sitcom plot.”

Stephen wanted to just ignore the man but found himself suddenly intrigued “How so?” He asked still focussing mostly on Tony

Barton snorted but seemed relieved that he was not being told to shut up. “Classic set up,  
simple plot trope really. You get two people in steady relationship, everything is fine and dandy. but then maybe one of the couple ends up wearing a costume for a party or something, and they find out that it really turns on the other person. Maybe they start getting into some role play, it’s fun and exciting. they find they both really love it.  
Then the wearing the costume starts to wonder why their partner is getting off so much on them pretending to be someone else all the time, Are they really unhappy with the real them, aren’t they enough for the other?” Clint spread his arms out in front of him.  
“Let that stew, toss in some doubts, insecurities, bad communication and Boom!” he brought his hands together in a loud clap. “You have about 45 minutes of totally uncomfortable TV fun.”

Stephen stared unblinking. 

The silence seemed to make Clint rethink the conversation again. “Hey, but that’s TV right? You guys are above that kind of shit.” after a minute of more awkward silence Barton excused himself and slipped away. Stephen barely noticed over the noise of things in his head trying to grind into place.  
He felt the beginnings of understanding as to what might be going on. 

 

 

The rest of the day passed in a blur and they had managed to get over the worst of the morning’s bad feelings and had even enjoyed a pleasant late dinner together. When the evening was coming to an end Tony had surprisingly asked to go back to the Sanctum with Stephen for the night.

It was late when they arrived and both were exhausted from the day’s events and emotional ups and downs. They decided to call it a day and set about going through their usual bedtime routine. It was comforting and Stephen found it grounding that they actually had an established bedtime routine. He also knew it was only delaying the inevitable topic they needed to address

The moment came soon enough. Finished with their ablutions They stood in Stephen’s bedroom. Tony in a T shirt and boxers, Stephen in his T shirt and sleep pants. Staring at one another across the floor, both unsure of how to proceed.

Tony made the first move. He slowly walked up to Stephen and reached to touch him tentatively. He ran his hands up Stephen’s sides and hummed in appreciation. “I’m sorry today was so tense.” he said.

“Me too.” Stephen sighed feeling himself relax a little.

“I was just kind of well, feeling a little put off. I admit maybe waiting was a better idea. So here we are, clear heads, and time to go slowly.” Tony smiled and looked up at Stephen with a glint in his eye. Clearly his mind was back on the subject they had avoided all day. Tony was ready again to take up his crusade. He ran his hands sensually up and over Stephen’s chest and shoulders. “I haven’t told you something very important Stephen.”

Stephen looked nervously down into dark eyes. “What is it?”

Tony smiled, eyes large and glistening, “Stephen, I’m a virgin.” he whispered.

Stephen’s jaw dropped. “You,” he choked out a short laugh, “are most certainly not.”

Tony looked affronted. “I certainly AM, in my current form at least.” he pouted. ”And I’m just longing for an experienced manly man to take the burden of my purity from me.” he drawled like a swooning southern Belle.

Stephen went rigid and was horrified by the the priggish retort he was unable to prevent himself from spewing. “Tony, the invoking of the age old trope of men being obsessed with robbing maidens of their virtue in some kind of ritual show of ownership is archaic and insulting to both women and men.” 

Tony narrowed his eyes and Stephen could see his temper rising. “Oh, Pardon me! So sorry for offending your noble sensibilities Galahad. “Tony spat. “ Well, we seem to be at an impasse on this subject. So you know what? Don’t worry your little genteel little self about it any more. I’m going to go now. If You are not interested in me and this proposition, that’s fine, but I can bet someone else might be.” He paused, “In fact I am pretty sure Thor would be up for helping a girl out-”

“Tony you wouldn’t! “ Stephen panicked. 

Tony stared back at him in disbelief before turning and marching toward. He paused there, and after a few moments of silence, Tony turned back to face him. Stephen flinched at the anger that was still radiating from him.

 

“GOD DAMMIT Stephen what the fuck is going on?” Tony yelled. “ You have been an asshole all day. You can’t seem to look me in the eye, and you have gone purposefully out of your way to avoid touching me or being alone with me. Do not think I haven’t noticed.” Tony huffed a humourless laugh. “Your sense of humor not to mention your sense of adventure have completely disappeared and I assume they took your sex drive with it as well! Or at least took away any attraction to me.” Tony threw his hands up, bewildered, “you don’t want anything to do with me yet you pull a possessive act when I say I will find someone else for the job! What. Is. The. Fucking. Problem?”

Tony crossed his arms over his chest and looked suddenly so vulnerable as he continued in a more subdued tone. “Am I really that bad as a woman?” There was anger in the question but also an underlying hurt there as well. “You know it's still me in here, right? Am I really so disgusting to you like this?” Tony paused “or is it HOW I got this way that’s the issue? I ‘m sorry about the mirror, Is that it? Is this situation some kind of deal breaker for you.“ Tony breathed in shakily. “Is it that I fucked up and you’re just done with me? ”

Stephen was taken aback at the force of Tony’s frustration. Stephen’s first reflex was to get defensive in return, to deny and deflect but the imploring look in tony’s eyes broke his counterattack before it was launched. Instead he softly answered. “That's not it at all Tony, any of it.”

“Then what is it? Tony pleaded. “ Please enlighten me, cause I am feeling pretty damn shitty right here.”

Stephen looked at him helplessly before he finally blurted out “I’m sorry...I’ve been confused, it’s just all day I’ve been feeling this nameless dread. I’ve been anxious, afraid.”

“Of what?” Tony looked confused and suddenly on alert.

“That’s been the problem, I couldn’t identify what or why or where it was coming from. I think it took me until just now to really understand.” Stephen struggled for words then steeled himself to speak. “It’s just, I’ve been worried, afraid, that if I have sex with you, like this, that,” He made a gesture at Tony’s body. “That I might lose you.”

Tony opened his mouth and then closed it as a look of confusion skittered over his face.  
“Huh, well, that’s..wait do you mind unpacking that for me Steph? How would you finally having sex with me, like I have been begging you to all day, possibly upset me? It’s just the two of us still. It’s not like you would be cheating on me!”

“But it feels like it would be!” Stephen made a pained sound and sat down heavily the edge of the bed. He folded his hands and stared down at them resting on his knees as he tried to explain. “I feel like it would be unfaithful to you somehow. I know it doesn’t make sense but I will try to explain. “

“Please do!” 

 

Stephen continued. “Tony, we are two men in a still new and very homosexual relationship.”

Tony gasped dramatically, “You don’t say!”

“Shut up.”

“Sorry, sorry, please go on to what I hope is a point.”

Stephen glared up at the woman Tony was at the moment. “What I am trying to say, is that this relationship between us is still fairly new timewise. It’s also new in other ways. We are both bisexual and while we have had physical relationships with both men and women in our pasts.  
This relationship is well more the exception to the rule for both of us. It's the first real, substantial and potentially long lasting relationship with another man that I’ve ever had, and I believe that it's the same for you. “

Tony nodded in agreement eyes intent as he was obviously trying to work out where Stephen was going with this. 

“Tony you are a man, and I,” Stephen took a steadying breath, “I fell in love with you as a man and I love everything about our physical and personal relationship. Please know that there is nothing I would change.”

Tony was visibly stunned by this plainly stated revelation. Neither had yet used the L word in their relationship, it made him feel suddenly warm inside. He forced himself to not interrupt Stephen.

Stephen continued seemingly oblivious to his declaration of love. “I'm scared of losing you, is what it comes down to. I’m worried, that if I make love to you as you are, right now in the form of a very attractive woman, that I will really enjoy it, and that you will see how much I enjoyed it. I fear that it will start a seed of doubt growing in your mind. That you will start to wonder if I preferred you as a woman, that as a man you would really just be my second choice....” Stephen trailed off unable to find the right words.

Tony made a soft sound of sudden understanding.

“Let me get this straight now Stephen. You are worried that if you enjoy sex with me like this, that I will suddenly think that you really miss being with a woman and regret being with me as a man.” Tony pushed on sensing the solution on his grasp “That I would never trust that you were satisfied with me and this would eventually be the end of our relationship.”

Stephen hung his head again and miserably breathed out. “Yes.”

“Stephen, sweetheart, look at me.” Tony was suddenly very close and Stephen looked up to meet those depthless warm eyes “Baby that is really very sweet of you, it really is and I can totally see the logic there.” Tony cupped the man’s face and ran thumbs over sharp cheekbones. " You are a brilliant and insightful man but seriously you are a total fucking idiot sometimes.” he kissed Stephen on the forehead and pushed further into the space between his lovers thighs and sat down on one knee.

“Steph darling, let me erase that fear right now, yes you fell in love with a man and a man is what you want, I believe that with all my heart.” Tony swallowed, “Coincidentally, I also fell in love with a man.’ Stephen looked up hope evident in his silver eyes. Tony sighed and smiled softly. “Yes, I am ridiculously in love with you and have been for some time now. When you agreed to start a romantic relationship with me I was absolutely over the fucking moon. I still am.” 

Tony laid a hand over Stephen’s heart. “This, you and me, is the real thing, not some whirlwind romance between fickle teenagers. We have so much of substance between us, history, friendship, and we have endured some life altering insanity together.”  
Tony looked at him with such tenderness that Stephen’s breath hitched. “I trust you Stephen. I trust you with my life. I need to know that you trust me as well. Trust me enough to believe that I will not suddenly doubt what we have between us. Trust that we are so much stronger than little problems that pop up. Please trust that I am in this for the long haul. Til the end. No matter what our bodies may be doing on any given day.”  
“ I…” Stephen took a deep breath and in a voice thick with emotion he replied. “ Thank you Tony. and please do not doubt for a second that trust you completely. Never ever doubt that.” he shook his head as all of the tension finally bled out of him and a hint of a smile graced his lips. “ I do love you. You are all I want, ever. So please forgive me for being such a douchebag and an idiot”

Tony snorted and tilted Stephen’s head to the side. Stephen moaned in relief when tony pressed their lips together. It was sweet and so full of feeling that when they pulled away the wetness streaking their cheeks was no surprise.

Tony smiled and brushed the hair from Stephen’s brow. “Are we good?”

Stephen smiled, “We are better than good.”

“Outstanding!” Tony snuggled closer and nipped at Stephen’s earlobe making him shiver. “Now magic man, I believe we have some unfinished business.”

“Do we now?” Stephen hummed pulling Tony closer to him. “Whatever could that be?”

“Tony wiggled in even closer to Stephen slipping a hand beneath his t-shirt to caress the warm skin of his stomach. “I believe there were some unfinished field tests that need to be run. Data on osculation, notably cataglottism needs repeated trials for validation. if you are up for it. For Science?” Tony looked hopeful. 

“For science!” Stephen smiled and with a gleeful look Tony pushed him back onto the bed kissing him deeply.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stand alone smut. Het sexy times between Stephen and Tony in a female body
> 
> Don't read if not into!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can be skipped

Tony broke the kiss and moved eagerly and with a determined combination of guiding and shoving he had Stephen out of his clothes and flat on his back in the center of the bed. Tony straddled him sitting down lightly on Stephen’s upper thighs. He looked down at man spread out beneath him and shivered. “ God, you have no Idea what a life long fantasy is going to be fulfilled here Stephen.” Tony touched Stephen’s chest reverently, sincerity and emotion warming his voice. “I am so happy that you are the one to make this happen. Thank you.”

Tony leaned in for another kiss that turned absolutely filthy in no time. Stephen’s arms came up and encircled him pulling him down and closer, until their bodies were flush Tony spread out atop Stephen.  
They kissed deeply, languidly moving against each other, arousal building in intensity with each slide of skin and tongues. Stephen reached down and indulged in fondling and grasping Tony’s pert round ass. It was a thing of beauty on either a male or female frame. Stephen pressed down on the firm flesh at the same time pushed his hard length up against Tony’s stomach moaning softly in appreciation at the friction.  
.  
Tony pulled away panting pushing himself up, hands braced on the sorcerer’s solid chest. Stephen’s hands roamed over Tony’s warm skin, exploring new dips and curves, his hungry eyes taking in the feast before him  
Tony observed the look and smiled, a flush creeping from his face down to his chest. He leaned down and whispered in Stephen’s ear “ would you like to play with my new toys? I really I want to share them.”

Stephen kissed him sweetly and with all the feeling he could put into it. “I would be honored.”

Tony’s hands traveled down Stephen’s arms and found his hands where they were still lovingly holding onto Tony’s ass. “You can visit there later loverboy, I know that’s a favorite spot but you have other business to attend to ” he smiled as he guided those long trembling hands up to his chest. Stephen gently cupped and squeezed Tony’s breasts making the man squirm in place as he made breathy little moans.

Stephen felt the overwhelming urge move. Tony barely felt Stephen shift under him, when in a smooth twist he found himself beneath Stephen. The taller man’s lithe body suddenly seeming so much larger now, suspended above him.

Stephen stared down at him a look of desire burning in his ethereal eyes yet also  
silently asking one last time for permission.

“Are you kidding?" Tony laughed,"Yes Stephen you have consent to ravish me. Get on it baby, make me feel good!”

Stephen‘s eyes went dark and predatory making Tony shiver with anticipation.

Stephen did not make him wait long and he lunged forward capturing Tony’s lips in a searing kiss.  
When he ended the kiss he immediately started licking and mouthing his way down the length of Tony’s soft throat, lightly dragging his teeth over tender skin stopping to kiss his collar bones before pausing.

“May I? Stephen panted as he planted a kiss just above the glowing housing unit.  
“Allow me.” Tony deftly unhooked the unit from the base plate and tossed it to the other side of the bed.  
“Please Continue.” he purred.

Stephen’s gazed fervently down at Tony’s chest. He let his large hands move to hover over the swell of Tony’s breasts before gently covering them, enjoying the soft yet firm flesh the feeling of nipples growing hard against his palms as he massaged and caressed them.

Tony moaned in deep satisfaction and then he nearly arched off the mattress when Stephen leaned down, simultaneously pinched and rolled one nipple and sucked and tongued the other. 

“Holy shit! That is fucking fantastic! Oh god, yesyesyes keep doing that!” Tony babbled and wriggled in response to the intense stimulation. 

Hearing Tony’s responses made Stephen’s feel his own arousal surge he pushed it back for the moment this was about Tony first. He continued to pay rapt attention to both of Tony’s breasts. Tony was obviously lost in the sensation, his hands restlessly coming up to alternately run through Stephen’s hair or hold him firmly in place. Stephen enjoyed the litany of praise and soft cursing Tony was letting flow from his lips. Stephen wanted to hear more. He kept up his ministrations but let his free hand slowly caress down Tony’s stomach and fluttering along his hips and upper thighs teasingly. He ran his palm lightly over soft heated skin below Tony’s navel. He smoothed the patch of soft hair there before he let his long fingers dip into the hot, wet folds of delicate skin between Tony’s legs.  
Stephen smiled when Tony bucked up almost violently in response gasping and cursing in reaction to this new penetration. Stephen began to slowly and methodically rub the sensitive clitoris with his thumb as his long index and middle fingers slid easily inside Tony’s slick hole. Tony was a writhing mess in seconds. His hands flew out desperately fists gripping the sheets, holding on tightly.

Stephen began to move his fingers in and out in a maddeningly slow slide while he continued to adore Tony’s breasts. Tony swore loudly, “Oh fuck oh fuck oh fucking goddamn” Stephen laughed to himself at the seriously impressive level of profanity Tony was releasing.

Stephen could feel Tony tensing and hovering on the edge, he was close, but he ignored Tony’s initial protests when he released his breasts and began to move, tonguing his way down Tony’s quivering stomach stopping briefly to dip the tip of his tongue into his navel enjoying the little gasp it elicited. Tony pushed himself up on the pillows and watched intently as Stephen made his way down his body. Tony’s eyes widened when he saw Stephen stop when he reached the place his fingers were still working steadily. Stephen smiled up at Tony and maintained eye contact as he replaced his thumb with his tongue making firm circular swipes around Tony’s aroused clit. 

Tony’s whole body shuddered and his eyes rolled back in his head. His eyes shut tightly. Ohgodohgodohgod” he chanted as Stephen’s tongue and mouth worked steadily. Tony’s breath started coming in gasps Stephen could feel his muscles tensing all through his body. Behind his closed eyes he was lost in intense pleasure Stephen’s hands traveled back up to his breasts and began to gently tug and roll his nipples. 

Tony was floating. He was only aware of Stephen’s hands and mouth on his body. Everything was intense and building and then for an instant everything felt suspended before Tony felt the world drop away from him as an explosion of white hot pleasure spread out and through him like electricity. He let out a long moan as he came and kept coming. His abdominal muscles rhythmically contracted his legs quaked and his thighs clenched firmly around Stephen’s head. 

Stephen gently spread those legs open again as his lips softly kissed the sensitive nub and he felt Tony go boneless. Stephen couldn't help the grin on his face as he kissed his way back up to a breast kissing and licking idly. Waiting as Tony’s breathing slowed in increments and he returned to the world.

Tony was still regaining his breath and power of speech. “Oh god that was fucking amazing , I can't even.…..and I apologize to any woman that I ever neglected doing that for, Jesus fuck.”

 

Stephen hummed and leaned up and kissed him slowly and deeply. “Do you want to continue? He breathed into Tony’s mouth.

“Oh Hell yeah!” 

Stephen smiled at the enthusiastic response and straighten up to look down at Tony. At this moment he was so definitely feminine and yet still completely Tony and Stephen desperately needed to be inside nim now.

He gently spread Tony’s knees apart and knelt between them. He pulled those smooth legs up and positioned them around him as he slowly guided his now painfully hard cock into the slick tight hole. Tony smiled up at him and tightened his legs around Stephens waist pulling him in deeper. They both moaned in unison taking a moment to enjoy the feeling.

Stephen started to thrust in deeply and slowly pulling out. He held back the desire to let go and take He continued to repeat the slow hot in and out slide it was sweet torture for him and he could feel Tony moving his hips trying to get Stephen to pick up the pace. 

“Come on sweetheart, we know how this part goes.” Tony tightened his legs further smiling at Stephen’s aroused and almost pained expression, “don’t hold back on my account baby.” 

Stephen took a shuddering breath and let go. He reached down and gripped Tony’s hips and began thrusting with long hard strokes.  
Tony moaned loudly and held on with his thighs while his hands reached his own breasts pinching nipples and caressing sensitive skin. 

Stephen watched the sight before him and surrendered to the need to go even faster and harder.

“That’s it! Yes!” Tony threw his head back crying out a string of curses and prayers a vague promise to make Stephen president, as he came again.

Stephen tried to make it last but couldn't hold back any longer and as he pounded into the body beneath him, his orgasm washed over him with a blinding intensity.

“That was pretty damn amazing, thank you.” Tony sighed and snuggled close, tucking his head under Stephen’s chin. Stephen kissed a smile into his hair and wrapped his arms around Tony’s smaller body. They lay quietly content for a while, Tony idly tracing words and designs on Stephen’s skin. 

“So, I am thinking we will need at least one more round in order to do a half decent comparative study.” Tony said in his serious scientist tone. “ keeping in mind we have a time constraint.”

Stephen chuckled, “ Yes of course doctor, only logical and I believe we can begin at your discretion.”

Tony lifted his head and kissed Stephen. “‘I’m glad you concur Doctor. He smiled wickedly, “I believe that I will make my next observations while on top.” 

“That would be acceptable.” Stephen grinned pulling Tony closer. “ For science!”

Tony kissed him again. “ For science!”


End file.
